Young Love
by Seom
Summary: Neville's potion goes from a hair growing potion to a youth potion. What happens when Snape gets a mouthful? HGSS COMPLETED!
1. Accidents

Hello! Just a small Author's Note! Okay, italics either mean dreams or thoughts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Severus Snape bent over his pupil's potion and sneered.  
  
"Pink, Longbottom? It's supposed to be vivid green!" He hissed at Neville who was rooted at the spot shivering. Neville always had trouble with potions and today was no exception. He also had a terrible fear of Professor Snape and that never helped him. This was the third potion he had made off color. He just hoped it didn't explode, although with Snape that close to it, it would be funny to see it.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The potion exploded every where covering everything in the pink goop, but the only person it got was the unfortunate Professor Snape who not only got a face full, but a mouth full along with it. Snape coughed and sputtered, trying to mutter a cleaning spell while yelling at Neville.  
  
"YOU.*cough* IDIOT ..BOY! EVERYONE .*cough*.. STAY HERE WHILE I.*gasp* GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" Snape bellowed and ran out the dungeon door.  
  
Nobody moved. Most of the Gryffindors were silently saying their farewells to Neville. They never expected to see him again when Snape got through with him.  
  
***  
  
As Snape stumbled down the hall, everything began to spin in front of his eyes. He tried to get to the Hospital Wing, but he couldn't see. The hall spun faster and faster. Finally Sanpe went out cold on the stone floor.  
  
***  
  
Snape woke up to see the familiar white light of the Hospital Wing.  
  
What had happened?  
  
"Aw! Your awake, Severus," called the strict voice of Madam Promphry, "We were beginning to wonder when you would."  
  
"How long have I been in here?" he asked groggily.  
  
"For about three days," came the voice of Professor Dumbledoor.  
  
Snape stared wide eyed. "How can it have been that long." Then he remembered what had happened. Longbottom! Snape growled. He would get that Longbottom. "What did that 'potion' do to me?"  
  
"Well that is the curious thing. It seems that Mr. Longbottom has accidentally invented a youth potion." Snape gaped not wanting to believe what he was hearing. Dumbledoor continued, "so you are getting younger as we speak, but you swallowed only enough to return you to the age that you have now come to."  
  
Snape couldn't speak. He opened his mouth, but couldn't get any words out. Finally he found his voice, "And tell me, Dumbledoor, just how old am I?"  
  
Dumbledoor sighed, "Eighteen" 


	2. Crushes

Hermione Granger was waiting for her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasely at breakfast. The Great Hall had just began to empty when they ran in.  
  
"Sorry, Herms, we slept in," Harry gasped as he sat down.  
  
Hermione handed them some toast. "It's alright. But be warned that we have potions first today."  
  
The boys groaned, "At least there is no Snape. I wonder if Neville's potion killed him!" Ron said in response.  
  
"Don't say things like that! I know he is a bit strict, but you don't have to wish for him to die!" Hermione scolded.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Well let's just get there and get it over with. Why does potions have to be with Slytherins? I can't stand Malfoy!"  
  
When they got into the dungeons, they saw that there was a teacher there that looked oddly familiar, but they couldn't place were they had seen him before.  
  
"Isn't he a bit young to be teacher our potions class?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.  
  
Leavender Brown over heard her and answered, "Well, he is kind of good looking, so it's not a total loss," she giggled.  
  
Hermione was still trying to fix were she had seen him before. Then she remembered;  
  
"Professor Snape!"  
  
*** (A/N: this is going to take place after Dumbledoor tells Snape he is 18 and they are discussing about him still teaching)  
  
"Eight-EIGHTEEN!" Snape hollered, "How can I be eighteen! I-whoa! Can I still teach my potions class? I mean, I won't lose my knowledge! My mind won't get younger will it?!"  
  
"Severus, calm down. Yes your mind will get younger, but, you won't loose any of your knowledge. You can go on teaching your class without worries." Dumbledoor reassured him.  
  
"Good," Snape sighed, "when can I go back?"  
  
"Today if you feel up to it."  
  
"Yeah I feel up to it." *** Snape watched as his students filed into class. They didn't seem so young anymore. Though still immature. He glared at anyone who stared at him and when he heard his name he turned around angrily and caught sight of the girl who had called him. He saw her and his stomach flipped. She was a pretty with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a delicate face that looked questioning at him. He recognized her as the one and only Hermione Granger.  
  
'Oh no!' he thought, 'I will not get crushes on my students, I will not get crushes on my students, I will not.'  
  
"Professor?" she asked him again.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?!" he snapped at her trying to forget the feeling of excitement in his stomach.  
  
"Um, you- you've changed." she said meekly.  
  
"Oh really? I'm glad you told me, I never would have known other wise," he said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione blushed and took her seat.  
  
"Now let's get this class started," he said, "turn to page 369 in your books." The class followed his directions and he continued, "Now who would like to read it to the class?" No one moved. "No one wants to volunteer. Then I'll pick someone. Mr. Malfoy," Draco Malfoy looked up startled from a conversation he was having, "Please read the paragraph on page 369 and it would help if you had your book out."  
  
Draco looked startled at first, but then he calmed and said coolly, "Professor, I don't really feel like it right now, but I'm sure Potter would like to."  
  
Snape glared. He hated it when people were smart aleks. When he was at school he had always gotten respect and he intended to even if he was only a year apart in age from his students.  
  
"You will read that paragraph and the next three or you will come in for detention after school." He snarled.  
  
Malfoy looked dumbfounded. He wasn't the only one. The entire class stared in shock. Malfoy was usually the favorite one. He was usually the one to get away with anything and everything. Sulkily he started to read.  
  
After the first two paragraphs Snape yawned. "This is getting boring," he told them. Draco stopped reading and him and the rest of the class stared. "Finish reading it by yourselves and then start your potion."  
  
***  
  
After class the students filed out. Lavender was looking sick.  
  
"I can't believe I said he was good looking! He looked totally different!" she whimpered while Ron and Harry snickered trying to hold it in.  
  
"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when he got in trouble? It was priceless! I'm beginning to like the new Snape already!" Ron said to Harry.  
  
Hermione though, was deep in thought. Why had Snape stared at her all through class? She had felt his eyes on her. It was kind of nerve racking to have a teacher staring at you so intensely. She shivered.  
  
"Herms! Hermione!!!"  
  
Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts from Harry calling her name.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were going up the wrong stair way. The Gryffindor tower is up this one." Harry pointed up the stair way to the left of the one she was going up.  
  
"Oh. right." Hermione answered distractedly. She felt someone watching her and she continued to look around but she didn't see anyone.  
  
"Hermione are you okay? You seem distracted." Harry asked her concerned.  
  
"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. I'm okay."  
  
Harry didn't seem convinced, but he let it be, "Let's just go to lunch."  
  
***  
  
Severus watched Hermione walk with her friends. He had been heading to lunch, but was distracted when he caught sight of her. He watched as she confusedly looked around and he wondered if she saw him watching her from behind the statue. He didn't know what it was about her that made his heart stir. Just watching her. He was glad he was eighteen again. Now he at least had a slim chance with her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Please R/R. I'll get the next chapter out soon! 


	3. Call me Severus

I just wanted to put in that in the last chapter I wanted to make it sort of like the only reason Draco always got away with things and Snape would let him is because Snape was afraid of Lucius Malfoy and there for now that he's 18 and more carefree he doesn't worry about the Malfoys.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Throughout the week a lot of strange things happened. Snape began to make friends among the students (Slytherins mostly though he didn't like Malfoy). He would hang out with them and he even began eating at their table during dinner. He would laugh with them, have them call him Severus, and he even made fun of McGonagal once. McGonagal had overheard and taken points off of Slytherin as if Snape were a student.  
  
What surprised Hermione most was one day when Snape walked up to her during dinner.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger," he said coolly.  
  
"He-Hello, Professor," Hermione answered.  
  
"May I sit here?" he asked pointing to the chair next to her, but away from Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yes-yes, sir," Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Call me Severus. Can I call you Hermione?" he said sitting down.  
  
It took Hermione a while to comprehend what he had said when she finally answered, "Oh, um, okay, um, Severus."  
  
Hermione couldn't remember when she had ever had this much fun at dinner. She found him very easy to talk to. Mostly Hermione was curious to hear about when Severus was at school. And it must be said that Harry and Ron got a little fed up with the fact that she was (unintentionally) ignoring them. They continued talking until the Great Hall was almost empty and long after Harry and Ron had left to go to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Do you think we should go? The Great Hall is almost empty," Hermione said regretfully even though she really didn't want to go.  
  
"I guess we should. I have grading to d and I'm sure you have homework," Severus agreed.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione sighed.  
  
She got up and Snape followed. They continued talking trying to squeeze some last minute conversations in. Snape walked her to the Gryffindor tower and then turned to leave.  
  
"Goodbye, Hermione," he said.  
  
"Goodbye, Severus," she answered. He walked down the stairs and she watched him until he disappeared around a corner. What was this feeling she had? Could she possibly have a crush on her Potions teacher? Horrified by the thought, she shoved it from her mind. What would Ron and Harry think?  
  
Ron and Harry! How could she have ignored them during dinner and then completely forget about them afterwards! Oh no! They were going to be in such terrible moods! Not really wanting to, she entered into the common room. She spotted her friends and walked over to them.  
  
"Hi," she said timidly.  
  
"Hello," Harry answered not looking up from his homework. Ron just glared.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron who just continued to glare.  
  
"WHAT!" she finally hollered at him after a long awkward silence of glares and nervousness.  
  
"What?! You ignore us at dinner totally forget about us after wards and all for Snape of all people! And you ask WHAT?!" Ron yelled back attracting a lot of stares who went back to what they were doing when they noticed who it was arguing. They were used to it by now.  
  
"Well what does it matter who I talk to and make friends with!" she retorted, "It's my life not yours and you don't rule my life either!"  
  
"Just think about that 'friend' of yours. Think about who it is! Snape! How can you befriend Snape!" Ron began to get red in the face at the thought of his friend as Snapes friend also.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Severus!"  
  
"So its Severus now is it?! Since when do you call him Severus?"  
  
"Since he asked me to and became my friend! Why do you get like this every time I meet some other guy and befriend them? First you freak out with Victor and now Severus! Why don't you just put a sign on me that says 'Mine! Don't touch' and then you won't have to worry so much! And while your at it cage me up and throw away the key! Your not my father so quit acting like one! You have no right to be angry at me!" Hermione turned around and stomped up to her dormitory.  
  
Ron sat there dumbfounded, Harry still bent over his homework.  
  
"How does she keep beating me in these sort of arguments," Ron muttered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A big thanks and lots of hugs to the reviewers! Hope you liked it! 4th chapter coming as soon as I can get it. 


	4. Detention1

Hermione didn't talk to Ron much for the rest of the week, and when they did it was a small question about homework or an argument about Snape who had decided to sit with Hermione every day at dinner now. Harry just ignored them, but Ron would shoot them glares every two minutes.  
  
Hermione would never admit to herself that she had a crush on her potions teacher. Though she would try purposely to get a detention with him, she only told herself that it was because he was now on e of her close friends. When ever she looked at him she got butterflies in her stomach and she told herself that was only because he was so good looking all of the sudden.  
  
A day when she was walking to potions class she saw Malfoy up ahead. She groaned, but that groan suddenly turned into a thughtful sigh. She was forming a plan.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood," Malfoy sneered as they became level with him.  
  
Ron made a furious move towards him, but Hermione pulled him back. "Leave it to me," she hissed in his ear. Ron relaxed a little, but was still glaring at him.  
  
"Well if if it isn't the famous Buoncing Ferret boy," Hermione responded, "Come to perform your famous hopping act for us again have you?"  
  
Malfoy got pink in his cheeks. "You had better watch it, Granger," he snarled, "It's never good to talk to people who are more superior than you."  
  
Hermione smirked, "I'll try to look out for people like that, but for the moment would you get out of my way? I'm aleregic to stuck up ferrets."  
  
Malfoy moved from his position in front of them. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw him put his hand s in his robes for his wand as they passed. Hermione turned in a flash just as her was about to hex them;  
  
"Engorgio!" she cried. A flash of light hit Malfoy in the face and he grabbed at his nose. He pushed passed them in the direction of the Hospital Wing and as he did they got a glimps of his nose, which was about four times bigger than it normally was.  
  
The three fell to the floor laughing. "Did-- did you see his nose?!" gasped Ron, "It was enormous!"  
  
"Great going, Herms!" Harry said among his laughter.  
  
"Miss Granger!" a shocked voice yelled behind them.The three stopped laughing, but continued to try and cover giggles as McGonalgal stomped over to them."I never would have expect such performance from you! Cursing a student in the halls! Five points from Gryffindor and you will be serving detention with Professor Snape tomarrow!"  
  
Hermoine tried not to jump for joy. It took her every ounce of strength just to keep from smiling. She was going to spend her day tomarrow with Severus! When McGonagal was out of sight and ear shot, Hermione squealed and ran to her next and last class of the day. She was going to have to thank Malfoy later. 


	5. Detention2

Hermione could hardly wait for the end of the day. She got to have detention with Severus! Harry and Ron were utterly confused that she was so excited to go to detention. They hadn't heard that it would be with Snape so they didn't know why she was so excited.  
  
"Okay, Herms, will you please tell me why you are so excited about detention?" Ron asked her during lunch. They had made up after the little Malfoy incident and were talking to each other now.  
  
"No, you'll just make fun of me," she answered him.  
  
"That's what you said about the Yule Ball in fourth year!" he complained.  
  
"Yes and then when you found out you freaked! No, I don't think I'll tell you. And don't put on your puppy face! It won't work this time!"  
  
***  
  
Severus was trying to hurry up and get everything ready. He had just been told that Hermione would be coming for detention and he wanted everything to be ready. He planned on them working on a potion that Dumbledor had asked him to make. He was going to wait, but when he found out that Hermione was coming in, he knew she was clever enough to help make it. He just had to hurry to get everything ready before 7:00.  
  
He looked at the clock: 6:45. Oh stuff! He only had 15 minutes! He ran and got everything else needed for the potion. He just had time to take a glimpse in the mirror before he heard a knock on the door.  
  
*** (A/N: This goes into the past a bit. To Hermione getting ready)  
  
"Herms, you are pathetic," Hermione said to herself in the mirror. Someone would have thought she was going on a date with how excited she was. "It's a detention for goodness sakes! Even if it is with a cool, sweet, good looking- wait! I'm not supposed to have these kind of thoughts about a teacher! I bet he's twice my age and I'm beginning to have a cru- NO! I do not have a crush on him! And why am I talking to myself?"  
  
She looked at her watch; 6:45. 'Well,' she thought, 'I had better leave. I really don't want to be late, although that would mean I would get another detention. No, I'm going to be on time.'  
  
She left the tower avoiding Harry and Ron (especially Ron!) and walked down towards the dungeons.  
  
***  
  
Severus opened the door to the pretty girl on the other side and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," he said cheerfully.  
  
She smiled back, "Hello, Severus. I'm here for detention!"  
  
Severus got a mischievous look in his eyes, "Hermione Grange? In detention? That has got to be a first! What did you do?" He laughed.  
  
"Actually, I've been in detention before. And I sort of gave Malfoy a melon for a nose," she answered him giggling.  
  
Severus laughed harder, "Oh, I wish I could have seen that! Do you think he still has it as big? He wasn't in class today so he's more than likely still in the hospital wing."  
  
Hermione smiled evilly, "The hex I used would make it so that it would keep his nose like that for three days so he should still have it."  
  
Severus thought for a minute. Finally he said to her with an evil glint in his eye, "What do you say we go and see how he's doing? It might make him feel better that some one thought to give him a visit and it might give us a good laugh."  
  
"Seriously?" Severus nodded, "That would be fun, but what about my detention?"  
  
"We'll only take a peek then we can come back here and work on the potion I had planned."  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
The two opened the door and peeked around to see if there was anyone around. Then they snuck down the hall towards the Hospital Wing. The trip there was uneventful. When they got to the door, they heard what sounded like snoring. Hermione stifled a giggle when she realized that it was snoring. She looked up at Severus and saw that he was holding back laughter also. That only made it harder for her to hold in hers. But some how she managed and they peeked around the doorway.  
  
How she held her laughter in for as long as she did, Hermione didn't know. There was Malfoy in one of the beds, lying on his back with his nose up. His nose was about as big as a water melon and the snoring was coming from him. Severus couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Hermione tried to hold hers, but she joined in.  
  
Malfoy woke and looked around for who was laughing. By this time they were on the floor clutching at each others arms for support to stand, but they just laughed harder when they saw the look of fury on Malfoys face.  
  
"Get out of here, Mudblood!" he screamed. The two just continued to laugh until they finally found strength to stand and stumbled out of the room before Madam Promphry caught them.  
  
Still giggling they ran back to the dungeon they had been at. When in there, Hermione collapsed in a chair while Severus leaned against his desk.  
  
"What a sight! Did you see how small his eyes looked when he glared over his. his... NOSE!" she fell into another fit of laughter.  
  
Severus chuckled. "I think we should get started on that potion now."  
  
"Good idea," Hermione agreed. 'He acts so young,' Hermione thought to herself, 'I wonder how old he really is?'  
  
Then before she could stop herself she asked, "How old are, Severus?"  
  
Severus looked at her with laughing eyes, "Eighteen."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bwahahahahahaha! Next chapter coming very soon! This one got to long so I had to split it in half. Thank you to all of the reviewers! 


	6. Why did I just do that?

"No, come on. Seriously," Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
"I am serious." Severus answered.  
  
"But how can it be?" Hermione asked gaping.  
  
"You remember Longbottom's potion? The one that blew up in my face? Well, it seems he invented a youth potion by accident and I am now 18."  
  
Hermione gaped. That couldn't be true! How can someone become younger?  
  
"It's not that amazing really. I haven't really changed that much have I?" Severus asked.  
  
Hermione snorted. "You have changed a WHOLE lot, Severus. Does the potion cause you to loose your memory?"  
  
"Only slightly. I only remember big things like the fact that I teach, who my parents are, and all of my past besides my personality. I can't remember why so many people hated me so much."  
  
Hermione snickered. "You used o be evil. You'd give us detentions for breathing to loud."  
  
"Did I really? Well, in that case I wouldn't have liked me either. And what about you? Was I really that bad to you and your friends?"  
  
"I think we were your most favorite targets," she snickered. Now that she was over the shock of finding out that Severus was eighteen, "You would always pick on Harry and call me a know it all and stuff like that. And I remember you used to favor Malfoy and-"  
  
"Wait! I favored Malfoy? That stuck up little melon nosed kid? Yeah right!" he defended himself.  
  
"Actually you did. He was able to get away with anything."  
  
"Whatever. I can't believe I was such jerk! Please forgive me!" smiling he kneeled down in front of her and grasped her hands, "I have seen the errors of my ways and have come to beg for forgiveness! Will you ever forgive me!" he said the last line in a what would be elegant way if he hadn't have been chuckling so hard.  
  
Hermione smiled evilly, "No I shall never forgive you, you great beast!" she cried in majestic voice while trying to hold in her giggles, "You shall have to prove yourself to me!"  
  
"Then my heart shall be broken until I do!" he clutched his chest and dramatically fell back onto the floor.  
  
Hermione laughed. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's 9:00! We had better get done with the potion for my detention or else we'll get in big trouble!"  
  
"You go back to your common room. I can do the potion," Severus told her.  
  
"But what about my detention!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's alright. You came and it's my fault you got distracted. Although it was worth it to see Malfoy with his melon nose huh?"  
  
"Yeah it was," Hermione giggled, "Well if your sure you want to do you by yourself, I'll go then."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you to you tower?" Severus offered.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice."  
  
They walked to the tower in silence lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the painting of the fat lady, Severus turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Hermione told him. He stopped and turned back.  
  
"What?'  
  
"Thanks for such a fun detention," she said.  
  
"Well, maybe you should hex Malfoy more often, then we could do it again," he said back.  
  
"That would be fun," then before he said anything more she quickly kissed him on the cheek, said the password, and ran into the common room.  
  
Severus stood looking at where she had just been, then slowly he turned and went back down the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
***  
  
Hermione ran through the common room ignoring the calls from her friends and went up to her dormitory. There she closed the door to the empty room and leaned against it.  
  
"Why did I just do that!" she said to herself, "That was the most idiotic thing I could have done! Well I guess I do have a crush on him. It's much more comforting to know he's only eighteen. Only one year apart from me."  
  
Still thinking about how idiotic she was for kissing Severus she got into her pajamas and went to bed. 


	7. Really Like

Hermione woke up in the morning and couldn't remember why she had such a feeling of dread in her stomach. Then she remembered last night. 'How could I have been so stupid!' she thought, 'He probably doesn't even like me like that and I just had to go up and kiss him! Even if it was just on the cheek! I'd better find him and apologize.'  
  
She got dressed and headed down to breakfast. When she got there she saw that Harry and on were already eating. 'That's a first' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hello," she sighed sitting down in her usual spot.  
  
"Hello," they answered at once.  
  
"What happened yesterday after your detention?" Harry asked her, "You just ran off to your dorm without saying anything."  
  
"Yeah and you left without saying anything either," Ron said crossly.  
  
"Well with you begging me to tell you why I was so excited I was afraid you would stalk me. And as for after wards, I'm really sorry for not talking to you. I was really tired and all I wanted was to go to bed and-" she stopped talking at that moment because she had just spotted Severus entering the Great Hall. "I've gotta go. I'll see you in potions." She ran to were Severus was and pushed him out of the hall.  
  
"Hermione- what are you doing?" he stuttered as she pushed him.  
  
"We have to talk," she said shortly.  
  
"Alright then. Don't push. Where should we go to talk?"  
  
"Let's go out onto the grounds," she said now pulling him towards the doors.  
  
"Alright, I can walk myself you know."  
  
"Not if you don't walk fast enough!"  
  
Severus chuckled and stopped pressing his feet into the floor so she couldn't move him.  
  
"SEVERUS!!!" she yelled at him in frustration.  
  
Severus chuckled again and walked along to the doors. When they got outside, they walked to the lake and sat down.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Severus said good naturedly.  
  
"Well, I, um, wanted to say sorry about kissing you last night," she looked into her lap expecting him to laugh at her.  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
She hadn't expected that. "Well... It was right out of nowhere! I just... well... er... thought you wouldn't... um... like me doing that..." she ended lamely.  
  
Severus was silent. Then he said quietly, "Actually, I did like it."  
  
Hermione stared, "What?"  
  
Severus looked at her. "I really like you, Hermione. Not like a friend like, but a really like," he siad sincerely.  
  
Hermione continued to stare.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm rambling now aren't I?" Severus looked away. Or he tried to, but he suddenly felt a soft hand pull him to face Hermione. She then pulled his face towards hers and he felt soft lip against his. At first he was shocked, but then he kissed back. He put his arm around her waist as the kiss intensified.  
  
Hermione didn't know what had made her kiss him. She had been so shocked and happy that he had really liked her back that it had seemed like the right thing to do at that moment.  
  
They were interrupted when they heard a beeping and Hermione ignored it at first, until she realized it was her watch alarm. She pulled regretfully away from Severus.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! It's time for class!" she exclaimed.  
  
They stood up and ran towards the castle Hermione in the lead. Severus finally just slowed to a walk. It didn't matter if he was late, he was the teacher. He watched as she ran up the stairs and into the Hall. She had kissed him. Wow! He felt good! Maybe he would give the students a free day. 


	8. Our own secret

Hermione was trying to concentrate on her potions notes, but she kept glancing up at Severus and thinking about that morning. He liked her! She sighed as her stomach flip-flopped.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you please come into my office," Severus said strictly.  
  
Hermione looked up to see the serious face of Severus and saw a smile in his eyes.  
  
"Okay," she said timidly rising from her seat and following Severus into his office. She felt almost everyone's eyes on her, but she avoided any eye contact.  
  
When they were both inside, Severus took her into his arms and she hugged him back.  
  
"Does this mean we are a couple," he whispered playfully to her.  
  
She smiled, "I would like that." Then a thought struck her, "Should we tell anyone?'  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked her looking into her face.  
  
"Well, it's just my friends would freak out and do you know what it would look like if people knew I was dating my potions teacher?  
  
Severus smiled grimly, "Your right. Okay. We won't tell anyone." He bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Would you go for a walk to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?" he asked her when they parted.  
  
"I would love to," she answered. They kissed deeply one last time, let go of each other and left the room. Hermione tried to look anxious to hide her excitement. She ended up having to bite her lip to keep from smiling.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked her when she sat down.  
  
"I, um, have to come in after classes for detention," she answered.  
  
"What for?" Ron hissed.  
  
"I was late for class today," Hermioine said matter of factly.  
  
"He wasn't even in the class room! He was late himself!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well he is the teacher and I was late whether he was in here or not."  
  
"How does he know you were late anyway?" Harry put in.  
  
"He, uh, he saw me coming into the class room," she said quickly, "Now can we please drop the subject? I have notes to do and you had better start on yours." She turned away from them and continued failing to try and concentrate on her notes. When her friends turned away, she looked up at Severus and smiled. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Severus and Hermione had planned earlier to meet in the dungeons were her first detention had been. Hermione was fidgety all that day and wouldn't sit in one place for very long. When it was 6:30 she really got hyped up and ran to her dorm to get ready for her 'detention'. At 6:45 she rushed from the common room to the great confusion of Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione rushed down to the dungeons as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to see Severus. When she got to her destination, she brushed through her hair with her fingers, flattened out her robes, and knocked on the door. She heard a "thump" followed by a curse, then the door opened.  
  
"Hello, my dear," Severus said as he stepped out. He offered he his arm, "Shall we be off?"  
  
She smiled and took his arm, "Yes We shall."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Ha ha! The next chapter will be abut Hogsmead so don't worry! It shall be out as soon as I can write it! Things are getting very busy with school coming. 


	9. Busted

The couple wandered across the grounds and into the small town of Hogsmead.  
  
"Do you want to go into the Three Broomsticks?" Severus asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
They went into the Three Broomsticks and found a table near the back. Then Hermione sat down while Severus went to get some butter beers.  
  
When he got back they began to talk small talk. Then that became even bigger talks. Hermione began to tell him about her life and about her hopes and dreams.  
  
"So what do you really want to do when you get older?" Severus asked her.  
  
Hermione blushed. "You'll think it's stupid," she said dryly.  
  
"I could never think anything about you stupid," he answered smiling.  
  
She smiled back. "Well it's mainly that no one would even think it of me, what with all me books and cleverness. Everyone is always expecting me to want to become a teacher or work with the Ministry. But what I really want to do is," she stopped and looked at the table. "I want to act," she said in a barely audible voice, "you know in movies or on stage."  
  
"Really?" Severus said, impressed, "You're right. I wouldn't expect that."  
  
"It's just; I think it would be neat to be someone else. Sometimes I get tired of being me."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand. "I love it that you can understand me. I could never be able to talk to Harry and Ron like this. They freak out at almost everything. They are like brothers to me, but you can't tell brothers every thing and they are to protective of me. I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!" she said in a matter of fact way.  
  
"I'm sure you can," he said chuckling and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Are you teasing me, sir?"  
  
"Of course not, madam. I am simply agreeing with you." He chuckled, "Are you ready to go?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes. We going to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"If you want to. Or would you like to wonder around the grounds for a while?"  
  
"How about we walk around the lake?"  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
They rose fro their table and left the Three Broomsticks hand in hand going back to Hogwarts.  
  
*** *Harry's POV*  
  
Harry was frustrated. Why wasn't Hermione back from her detention yet? It was nearly 9:30 and he had seen no sign of her. He was also loosing terribly to a very smug looking Ron at a chess game.  
  
"Check mate!" Ron cried in triumph.  
  
Harry groaned. "I think I'll go to an open window and slam my head in it," he said jokingly.  
  
Ron snickered. "Yeah, but don't forget about classes tomorrow. Just make sure you're still alive for them tomorrow."  
  
"Harry laughed half heartedly. He really needed some air, so he went up to his dormitory and opened the window. He stuck his head out and breathed in the fresh air. Then he spotted what looked like two people walking by the lake. He looked harder and spotted bushy brown hair.  
  
'Hermione!' he thought immediately. He dashed for his ominoculars and looked out with them. It was Hermione, but who was she with? He focused on his manly face and gasped.  
  
"SNAPE???!!!!" he yelled in amazement then he looked at the door to make sure no one came in because of his tell. He then turned back to the couple walking around the lake. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione was walking around the lake holding hands with Severus Snape.  
  
"How could she be doing that?" he muttered to himself, "I mean, Snape of all-" He was cut off when he saw them sit down and rap their arms around each other. 'I am not seeing this, I am not seeing this, I am not-' his thoughts were cut off again and he nearly choked when he saw their faces draw closer and kiss.  
  
Harry dropped his ominoculars. That couldn't be right. It had to be some trick of the dim light out side or something. Shaking, he lifted the ominoculars again to his eyes and loked again. They were still kissing! He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Come on, Herms, take a breath," he muttered irritably.  
  
He lowered the ominoculars again and tried to sort out his thoughts. He would have to talk to her. He looked at them again. Now they were just lying on the grass talking and looking at the stars. He programmed his ominoculars to see what they were saying. He new it wasn't a good thing to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"I'm glad we did this, Severus," He figured Hermione said.  
  
"Me to," he answered her back.  
  
"Severus, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, Hermione. You can always tell me anything." Harry made a face of disgust.  
  
"I-I think I love you." There was a pause before Snape answered.  
  
"I think I love you too, Hermione," Harry looked away as they got closer for another kiss.  
  
He had seen enough. He really had to talk to Hermione about this. He got up, closed the window, and went to the common room to wait for her to get there.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Severus walked back up to the castle hand in hand, but they reluctantly let go when they reached the castle. Before they entered they did a quick kiss goodbye since they wouldn't be able to inside.  
  
Severus walked Hermione to her tower again and they exchanged goodbyes and whispered 'I love you's.  
  
When Hermione walked into the common room she was suddenly pulled into a corner before any one saw her.  
  
"Wha- Harry! What do you want?" she hissed when she saw who it was. She got a bit nervous when she saw the anger in his face. Harry rarely got angry with her.  
  
"I want to talk to you about your 'detention'," he said crossly.  
  
"What about it?" she said trying to sound annoyed to cover her nerves.  
  
"Why were you walking around the lake with Snape?!" he hissed.  
  
"We were, uh, discussing, um, things, er, about school," she stuttered under Harry's steely glare.  
  
"No you were not!"  
  
"Yes we were! How would you know?!"  
  
"I saw you kiss him!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
*evil laugh* I shall get the next chapter out very soon! Don't worry! Please review! 


	10. Give Daddy a hug!

Hermione gaped. "Well.um.w-we. um."  
  
"Don't bother explaining. Just why didn't you tell us? It would have been better than me finding out this way. You know I would support any decision of yours, it's just that I wish you would tell me these things!"  
  
Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. "Harry, I'm really sorry. It's just that. Oh, you know how Ron gets! He doesn't want anyone near me! He would freak out if he were to find out! You know he would!" Hermione was sobbing now and Harry felt bad for scolding her.  
  
"It's alright, Herms," he said soothingly, "He won't hear it from me."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. I was just to scared you guys would hate me for loving Severus." She answered.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, Snape used to be so cruel and now he just suddenly changes? How do you know that it will stay like this?" Harry really wanted to talk Hermione out of this, but if he couldn't he would just give her some things to think about to make sure everything went smoothly.  
  
"I don't know, but for the time being, I'm going to spend as long as I can with him, just in case it isn't permanent."  
  
"And I'm kind of not so comfortable with the idea that he's about twice your age," Harry continued.  
  
"Oh, he's not. He's only eighteen," Hermione said with out thinking. Then when she realized what she said, she slapped her hand on her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" she squealed, then tears streamed from her eyes again. "Oh no! Harry, you can't tell anyone!  
  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone!" Harry said hastily, "But, eighteen? How can he be eighteen?"  
  
"I was Neville's potion mess up! Remember?" Hermione then went into explaining to him the symptoms.  
  
"Wow. I had noticed hid looks had changed, but I thought nothing of it and then when he started spending time with you at dinner, all I could think about was the fact that you were ignoring us so that drove it further from my mind."  
  
"And I'm really sorry Harry," She threw her arms around him, "I promise I won't ignore you two any more. But you still can't tell Ron."  
  
"Don't worry! I won't!" He answered hugging her back. "Do you think we should go tell Ron that your back?"  
  
"Yeah wouldn't want him to worry too much huh?"  
  
They left where they were talking and found Ron playing chess with Seamus.  
  
"Hello, Daddy. Aren't you proud of me? I'm home before curfew!" Hermione said sarcastically and hugging his head.  
  
"Get off!" he told her. "And where have you been?!"  
  
"I was at my detention, Silly," she answered sitting next to him on the sofa.  
  
"What did Snape make you do? Clean the whole Great Hall without magic? It's nearly 10:00 at night!"  
  
"Actually he did." She answered.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Check mate!" Ron trapped Seamus' king who tossed it crown to his queen.  
  
Seamus scowled.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed," Hermione said with a yawn.  
  
"Wait a minute, young lady!" Ron yelled to her.  
  
"What?" she turned to him.  
  
He smiled mischievously. "Aren't you going to give Daddy a hug good night?" he said opening his arms.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Oh course! How could I forget?" She walked back and wrapped her arms around Ron, "Good night, Daddy!" she said cheerily.  
  
"Good night, sweetie," he said in response.  
  
They parted and Hermione went cheerfully to bed. She really didn't ever want to loose Ron.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Like it? PLEASE review! Next chapter will come when I get some reviews. HA HA! 


	11. Truth or Dare

Malfoy was back in school the next day with his own nose back, except that he woule go into a sneezing fit every ten minutes that would last for one minute. Hermione couldn't look at him with out breaking into a fit of giggles. In potions she couldn't look at Severus either without them both laughing.  
  
Other than that fact, the days where slow and boring. No one had anything to do and nothing from school ever changed. Severus and Hermione continued to meet in secret and Harry would cover for them mostly.  
  
On one of these slow days, when Severus was to busy with class work to go out with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were in the common room when Seamus and Dean came running in laughing. Shortly after, Neville came in red faced.  
  
"Did you see the look on her face?!" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. That was great Neville!" Dean answered.  
  
Neville mumbled something.  
  
"What did you do?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing. Neville here just mooned McGonagal," Dean said laughing.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron, Harry, Hermione yelled at once.  
  
"Why?!" Hermione demanded.  
  
Seamus and Dean exchanged evil glances, "Truth or Dare."  
  
"I am never playing that with you two again!" Neville moaned putting his head in his hands, "McGonagal is going to kill me!"  
  
"You guys are nuts," Ron said flatly.  
  
"You three want to join?" Seamus asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah right!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Oh come on! We won't be that hard on you!" Dean begged.  
  
"Yeah it would be a lot more fun with more than three! Come on, please????" Dean begged.  
  
"I will," Harry said nervously.  
  
"Alright Harry!"  
  
"So will I," said Ginny and Lavender.  
  
"I will if Hermione does," Ron said.  
  
Hermione thought for a minute. "Alright, I guess it will be okay."  
  
"What about you Neville?" Seamus asked.  
  
"No way in he-"  
  
"PLEASE?? We won't make you do anything that involves teachers anymore!"  
  
"Okay. I guess I will." Neville agreed.  
  
"Alright, let's do it. Bottle or no bottle?" Seamus asked them.  
  
"Bottle. With eight it will be easier than choosing." Dean answered.  
  
"Alright." Seamus transfigured a vase into a wine bottle and they got into a circle with it in the middle.  
  
"I'll spin first," Dean said.  
  
He spun the bottle and it landed on Ron.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" he asked him.  
  
"Um. Truth," He answered cautiously.  
  
"Okay, who do you fancy?"  
  
Ron paled. Looking down he mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"What?" Dean asked cheerfully.  
  
Ron mumbled something again.  
  
"Can't hear you!"  
  
"Lavender," he growled.  
  
Dean and Seamus squealed while Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville tried to hide smiles. Lavender went red and looked at her hands.  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting. Your turn." Dean sniggered.  
  
Red faced Ron spun the bottle. It landed on Seamus.  
  
"Dare," he said automatically.  
  
Ron thought for a minute then his face brightened, "I dare you to go to the person you fancy and tell a speech that admits you like them, on bended knee," he said evilly.  
  
Seamus bit his lip. "Do I have to?" he complained.  
  
Ron smiled, "Either that or you have to kiss McGonagal."  
  
Seamus shuddered. "I'll take the first one." He got to his feet and to the surprise of everyone, kneeled in front of:  
  
"Oh dearest Ginny," he began in an elegant voice grasping her hands, "My heart is yours! You are my sun, my moon, my starlit sky! With out you, all is in darkness! The power of your sparkling brown eyes has enchanted me and I stand helpless against it! Please say you'll be mine and we can run away into the sun set!"  
  
Ginny went from white to red. Seamus let go of her hands and went back to his spot in the circle with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Oh you had better watch out, Seamus! Ron might hurt you if you aren't careful," Hermione warned.  
  
"Spin the bottle, Seamus," Lavender coaxed.  
  
Seamus reached into the middle of the circle and spun the bottle it landed on Hermione. Hermione's eyes went wide with fright. Seamus grinned evilly.  
  
"Truth or dare, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Um, dare," She said cautiously. Seamus' grin widened. "NO! I mean truth! TRUTH!"  
  
"To late," Seamus said snickering, "First one goes. Okay, I dare you. to." His smile (if physically possible) got even wider, "I dare you to kiss Snape."  
  
"WHAT!!" Hermione and Ron said at once.  
  
"Doesn't she get another option?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, either that or kiss Malfoy," Dean said sniggering along with Seamus.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry who looked just as nervous as she did. "Okay," she said slowly, "I'll take the first one."  
  
"Your gonna kiss slime ball?" Lavender said in disbelief.  
  
"Better him than Melon Nose," Hermione said crossly.  
  
"True," Lavender agreed, "I would never do it though. To either of them"  
  
The eight of them rose to their feet and left the Gryffindor tower. They headed to the dungeons with Hermione in the lead.  
  
When they got there, Hermione acted nervous, though she was really excited to be able to kiss Severus again. She knocked on the door lightly and it was a moment before Severus answered.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" he asked her.  
  
She looked behind her and saw her friends looking from around a statue.  
  
"I was dared to kiss you," She said innocently, "Don't smile! To them I don't want to do this and I'm suppose to surprise you and stuff and this is the worst thing they could think of to do to me."  
  
Severus frowned, "Did you tell them I was a bad kisser?"  
  
"Severus!" she hissed. He tried to hold in his grin. "Now act surprised!" She grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. 'He's a good actor,' she thought to herself as she looked at the shocked expression on his face.  
  
*** *Ron's point of view*  
  
He saw Hermione knock lightly on the door with dread in his stomach. He really didn't want this to happen. He watched as she talked to him softly and suddenly saw him frown. Then she grabbed him and kissed him. Ron almost ran over to them and punched that Slimy git in the face. The only reason he didn't like Hermione with any one was because he thought no one was good enough for her. He felt like a big brother to her and didn't want anyone to hurt her.  
  
Ron watched her kiss him.  
  
And about a minute later she was still kissing him.  
  
About two more minutes later they finally parted. Hermione looked kind of flushed as she ran from Snape back to them. Snape stared after her for a while and then went back into his dormitory.  
  
When they got into the common room, they all collapsed into chairs.  
  
"Why did it take you so long? Someone would have thought you wanted to kiss him," Lavender said.  
  
"Well, he was surprisingly a great kisser, for a minute there I forgot who I was kissing. Then I opened my eyes and there was Snape. That's why I ran back," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh. Right," Lavender answered, "It's your turn to spin the bottle."  
  
Hermione spun it and watched as it slowed and landed on Lavender. Hermione smiled evilly.  
  
"Dare," said Lavender confidently.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to kiss Malfoy."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
I'm sooooo sorry this took so long. Times have really gotten all crowded now that I'm back in school and I have track practice. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Please Review! 


	12. Whispers

Hermione and Severus sat curled up in an arm chair in Severus' dormitory. They stared into the fire lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"What are you thinking about, love?" Severus asked Hermione.  
  
She smiled and looked up at him. "You," she answered, "and how much I love being with you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her gently. "I love you," he said softly.  
  
"I love you too," she answered. They pulled each other closer and stared into the fire once more.  
  
Before it got to late into the night Hermione had to leave. Severus opened his dormitory door and peeked out to make sure no one was around. Then Hermione stepped out into the hall, turned around and gave Severus a quick kiss goodbye. Neither of them noticed the shadowy figures move back behind a statue as Hermione passed them.  
  
The next morning was a Saturday so Hermione slept in later and went to a late breakfast. She noticed that Severus wasn't there yet, but she didn't notice the sudden hush that went over the Great Hall when she entered. She sat down next to Harry (Ron wasn't there yet) and the people around her broke into hisses and whispers. Harry stared at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him, helping herself to the scrambled eggs.  
  
"People know. I don't know how, but they know," Harry whipered.  
  
"Know what?" she asked offhandedly.  
  
"About you and Snape!" he hissed.  
  
Hermione dropped her fork with a loud clatter. The hushed room suddenly went totally silent. Hermione ignored their stares and continued to whisper to Harry.  
  
"How do they know?!" she demanded in a quiet voice.  
  
"Like I said, I don't know. I just heard some Slytherins telling some Ravenclaws," Harry responded back.  
  
Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy glaring at her. She continued to look around the room and saw almost everyone's eyes on her. She looked at her plate of food, not really hungry anymore.  
  
"Does Ron know?" She asked Harry. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off.  
  
"Do I know what?" said a voice behind them.  
  
Hermione's stomach filled with dread as she turned around to see Ron behind her looking tired.  
  
"Um, well, you see-"  
  
"Don't you know yet, Weasley?" sneered another voice, that Hermione recognized as Draco Malfoy's. Her face went white. Could it get any worse?  
  
"Know what?" Ron asked looking coldly at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Trust a Mudblood to keep secrets from her best friends," he sneered.  
  
"Hermione what is he talking about?" Ron asked worriedly. Hermione looked into her lap, close to tears. It was over. There was nothing she could do to stop Malfoy.  
  
"Well you see, Weasley, she-"  
  
"SOD OFF, Malfoy!" Harry said sharply jumping to his feet.  
  
"Or what, Potter? You keeping a secret from your friend also? Some friends you have, Weasley," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"What are you on about, Malfoy?" Ron asked in a suddenly shaky voice. He dreaded the answer.  
  
Malfoy's grin broadened, "You sure you want to hear this?"  
  
Ron looked hard at him.  
  
"Well, you see this Mudblood here has-"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry hissed, "and get out of here."  
  
Malfoy smirked, but then pushed passed Harry and Hermione. He was about to pass Ron when he stopped.  
  
"She's been screwing the potions teacher," he hissed at Ron then continued walking.  
  
Harry stood rooted in the spot not able to imagine what would happen next. Hermione was crying silently now, and couldn't say anything. Ron went red, then white, then a purplish color.  
  
"I-i-is that true, Hermione?" he asked her. She stood up to try and say something, but failed to because of her tears, and looked at her shoes. It was lucky all the teachers had already left and only Filch (who never liked to interfere with the students) was the only adult there, because the next thing that happened was unexpected. Ron grabbed Hermione's shoulders. "Tell me it's not true!" he yelled while shaking her, "Tell me that that stupid slimy git is lying!"  
  
Hermione continued crying to choked with tears to say anything. She wanted to scream that she hadn't been screwing Severus and explain to Ron that she loved Severus. But she couldn't.  
  
***  
  
Severus walked groggily towards the Great Hall. He can't believe that he had slept in so late. He yawned and didn't notice the strange look that a student that he passed gave him.  
  
As he walked into the Hall he heard yelling and looked up to see a commotion at the Gryffindor table. He gave it no thought to it until he saw who it involved. Anger seared through him. What was Weasley doing to his Hermione?! Why in Merlin's name was she in tears???!!! Before he thought about what he was doing, he ran towards the one he loved who was at the moment being shaken by someone who was supposed to be her best friend.  
  
***  
  
"TELL ME HERMOINE!!!!" Ron was hysterical now. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably. Ron's grip on her shoulders had gotten worse and she felt them bruising and Ron's shaking was hurting her.  
  
Harry was trying to talk to Ron, but Ron wasn't even acknowledging his existence. Then, from no where-  
  
SMACK!  
  
Hermione stumbled and fell to the ground as the shaking suddenly stopped. she looked up to see Severus standing threateningly over Ron.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING, WEASLEY???!!!" he bellowed at Ron who was clutching his face looking dazed.  
  
"S-Severus?" Hermione said weakly.  
  
Severus kneeled next to her, "Hermione are you alright?" he said gently.  
  
"Y-yes," she stumbled. She was still shaken up from crying and being shaken and she was gasping for air.  
  
"Come on," Severus offered her his hand and she was about to take it before something white hot zoomed passed Severus' head.  
  
They looked around to see Ron standing with his wand out. The side of his face was red and beginning to swell from where Severus had hit him and he was shaking with rage.  
  
"You. Get. Away. From. Her. NOW!" He whispered at Severus threateningly.  
  
"Ron-"  
  
"Or what Weasley? You'll curse a teacher?"  
  
Ron was still shaking with rage, but he lowered his wand. "Leave her alone," he said to Severus.  
  
Severus glared, "No, Weasley, you leave her alone. Don't you ever lay a hand on her again. If you do, I will poison you and say you had a potion accident. I swear it."  
  
Hermione began to cry again. Why did everything have to go wrong? Severus kneeled beside her again.  
  
"Ssshhhh, love. Let's get out of here." He helped her up, put his arm around her, (of course ignoring all of the hundreds of stares aimed at them and whispers) and left the Great Hall.  
  
If looks could kill, Severus would be dead by now. Ron glared at their backs and only stopped when he suddenly remembered something and rounded on Harry.  
  
WHAP!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I am sooooooo sorry about the long wait!! *bows down and begs for forgiveness* And then a cliff hanger! Please don't hate me! Next chapter out as soon as I can!  
  
I know a lot of people had some questions but there was a certain one that stuck in my mind. There was a question that asked if Hermione and Ron where going out and why they hugged? Well, the answer is, no they are not dating and the reason they hugged was because they are close friends. That is all. Just friends. 


	13. Friend Fights

Harry stumbled to the ground clutching the side of his face. Shocked, he looked over at Ron who was standing furiously over him.  
  
'YOU KNEW?!" He yelled at Harry, "YOU KNEW SHE WAS SCREWING THAT EVIL GIT AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!?!"  
  
"Ron, it's not-" Harry said, stunned that his best friend had just punched him across the face.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! AND HERMIONE'S! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HER BEFORE SHE GOT IN TROUBLE!"  
  
Harry was beginning to get angry. How had everything suddenly become his fault? "Do you know why I didn't tell you? You should. Because this is exactly why! You freak out at everything she does! She was so afraid this would happen! She's old enough to take care of herself! She knows what she's doing!"  
  
"Screwing the potions teacher? That doesn't sound very-"  
  
"SHE IS NOT SCREWING HIM! SHE LOVES HIM! SHE WOULD NEVER BE SUCH A SLUT THAT YOU ARE MAKING HER LOOK LIKE! YOUR SO POSSESSIVE OF HER YOU CAN'T SEE LOVE WHEN IT'S RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE!"  
  
Ron pounced. He jumped on Harry hitting him in the stomach. Harry fought back with the same force. Everyone who had been trying to ignore their argument (which was very few) now turned to see the boys fighting and wrestling on the floor. They were in the middle of trying to out swear each other when two big hands pulled them apart.  
  
"Woah there, Ron, Harry! What do yeh think yeh doin'?" Hagrid hollard.  
  
Ron and Harry (although being lifted from the floor) still tried to get at each other yelling swear words.  
  
"Calm down now and one of yeh explain what happened."  
  
The two boys both burst into explanations.  
  
"ONE AT A TIME!" Hagrid roared. He was usually good at keeping his temper, but the two boys were getting him very frustrated.  
  
"Hermione's been screwing-" Ron began but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Will you STOP saying that, Ron! She has not been screwing Snape! Hagrid, Hermioine is in love with Snape and he seems to love her. Ron fund out and now he's gone crazy and-"  
  
At this Ron broke free from Hagrid and almost tackled Harry, but was stopped by a pair of very old, but very strong hand. He to see the Headmaster standing behind him. Hagrid let Harry drop.  
  
"Would the two of you please follow me," Dumbledor said to Harry and Ron. 


	14. Grave Tidings

Severus walked with his arm around Hermione's shoulders and led her to his dormitory. When they got there he said the password and they entered. Severus sat Hermione in on the couch and he sat down beside her.  
  
"Hermione, tell me. What was Weasley doing? Why was he hurting you?" he asked her anxiously.  
  
Hermione started crying again and explained to him of all that had happen that morning.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," he said gently putting his arms around her, "I should have been more careful."  
  
"It's not your fault," she said hugging him, "Ron is just like that."  
  
They sat on the couch holding each other. They weren't sure how long they were sitting there when they heard a knock on the door. Severus rose up and answered it.  
  
"Oh, hello, Headmaster. Come in," Severus said.  
  
"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledor answered.  
  
Hermione stood as he entered. "Do you need me here, Professor?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, but would the two of you please follow me to my office." He turned and they followed him to the Gargoyle that stood as the entrance of his office. Dumbledor said the password and they entered. They went up the moving stair case and then into his office.  
  
Hermione and Severus let Dumbledor enter first and then followed. As they entered, they saw that Harry and Ron were sitting in chairs across from the Headmaster's desk. Severus glared at Ron who glared at back.  
  
Hermione looked at the two boys and noticed that they were both covered in bruises. She recognized the spot on Ron's face where Severus had hit him, but she was wondering where he had gotten the black eye, swollen forehead, bruised arm and bloody lip. She looked at Harry and saw that he was just as bad. He also had a black eye and bloody lip, but also a bloody nose and he had more bruises along his arms. She sat down next to Harry and Severus sat on the other side of her still glaring at Ron.  
  
"What happened, Harry," she whispered.  
  
Harry glared also at Ron and scooted closer to her and further away from Ron.  
  
"Ron started yelling at me because I hadn't told him about you two," he nodded at Severus, "and then we started arguing and afterwards started really fighting."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione whispered to him looking into her lap.  
  
"For what?" he asked her.  
  
"I shouldn't have put you in that position."  
  
"It's not your fault that I found out and I don't blame you for wanting me to keep it secret."  
  
Dumbledor cleared his throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are a few things to clear up with each other here. Would someone please explain the events that have been happening without anyone's notice including my own." He looked at Hermione and Severus his eyes twinkling.  
  
Severus sighed. He began to explain what had happened from his point of view that involved Hermione. Then Hermoine told her side of the story, then Harry, and finally Ron who had the shortest story of just that morning of finding out.  
  
Dumbledor sighed. "Severus, would you please step outside with me for a moment?"  
  
"Um, yes, sir, of course," Severus said nervously. To him Dumbledor suddenly looked as if he was carrying a great weight and that was very unnerving.  
  
When they stepped outside Dumbledor looked at Severus with what looked like.pity?  
  
"I don't know how to begin, so I guess I'll just get strait to the point. We have been doing many tests on that youth potion that you took and well, we finally have an answer to what kind of effects it has."  
  
Severus gaped at him. This couldn't be leading to what it sounded like. "And?" he whispered, "what are they."  
  
Dumbledor sighed again. "Well, it seems that in a week from now you will go back to how you were before. The same age and no memory of what has happened."  
  
Severus stared from shock. This couldn't happen. How could this happen? First everyone found out about him and Hermione and now he was going to return to that miserable age that he used to call a life.  
  
"No," was all he could say, "No. That can't happen. NO!"  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, but that is what the effects are," Dumbledor said trying to calm his friend.  
  
"So it will go back to how it was? I'll forget everything? Even Hermoine?!"  
  
"I'm afraid so, but that is only half of it," Dumbledor said sorrowfully.  
  
"THERE'S MORE???!!!!" Severus yelled in disbelief.  
  
"When you go back to your older age, that will only last for a few days and then slowly you will return back to how you are now. With your memory of now, but also of those days when you were older. Then after that day that you become 18 again, you will take ill and one day after that." Dumbledor trailed off not knowing how to put the next part.  
  
"Albus, what are you trying to say?" Severus whispered. He almost knew what was coming and he didn't want him to say it, but he needed to know what happened after that, "I don't. do I?"  
  
"Yes, Severus. A day after being taken ill, you will die. I'm sorry," Dumbledor whispered.  
  
Severus was in shock. How had this all happened? How had it all come to this? There must be some sort of mistake. There had to be.  
  
"No. No that can't happen. What will happen to Hermione? How will I die? Exactly how long do I have? What about Hermione?? What about her?"  
  
"To those questions, I don't know. Except that you only have about a week left with Hermione."  
  
"A week?! Only a week?!" Severus was at a loss for words. This couldn't really be happening. It was all to much without thinking he ran back down the moving stairs and ran all the way back to his dormitory. There he sat on his couch and thought. Thought about everything that Dumbledor had just told him and about Hermione. About their time together abnd how much he loved her. 


	15. Tears and Friendships

Hermione watched Dumbledore enter the office and was surprised to see he was alone.  
  
"Where's Severus?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley you may go. I need to talk to Miss Granger in private."  
  
Without looking at each other, the two boys rose from their seats and left the office.  
  
Dumbledore walked to his desk and sat down. He looked at Hermione with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Like with Severus, Miss Granger, I don't know where to begin. It is grim news what I have to tell you and after telling him, I don't want to cause anyone else pain, but if I d don't tell you then it will be even more painful for you."  
  
"Why don't you start where you started with Severus?" she suggested.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would be best," he answered. There was a pause and then he told her the effects of the youth potion.  
  
Hermione was in shock. She couldn't believe it. Then when she got over her shock, she looked at her hands in her lap and began to cry softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said again.  
  
Hermione just nodded. She couldn't say anything. She felt cold and tried to clench her hand to make them stop shaking.  
  
When she found her voice, all she could whisper was, "May I go, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger. Do you think you can make it to your common room?" he asked kindly.  
  
She nodded and rose from her chair. When she exited the office she was surprised to see Harry standing outside of the door. He smiled at her at first, but when he saw her crying, his smile faded.  
  
"Hermione, what is it?" he asked worriedly.  
  
She looked up at him. "S-Severus is-is dying," she choked out.  
  
Harry looked horror-struck. "What?! How?" he gasped.  
  
Hermione cried harder, "The youth potion. In a week he is going to go back to his older age and then a few days after he will go ill and then a day after that, he'll die."  
  
"Just like that?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Except that before he dies, he will go back to this age and get his memory back of everything that has happened, because as he is older, he won't remember a thing."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. So, he pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. Then they broke apart and Harry led her down the stairs and to their dormitory with his arm around her shoulder.  
  
When they got inside they looked around and saw that it was empty except for Ron who was sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Where is everyone," Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked up at him coldly and was about to say something nasty, but it got lost in his throat when he saw Hermione in tears. He turned away and looked back into the fire.   
  
"They're all at class. It is a Monday after all," he said without any emotion.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry said back, "why aren't you there?"  
  
Ron turned to him, "Because I wanted to see if you guys were all right. I may be pissed off at you, but that doesn't mean I don't care." With that he rose up and was about to leave, when he turned around. "Oh and potions is cancelled today." He then left.  
  
Hermione and Harry sat down on the couch. "Do you feel up to going to class today?" he asked her timidly.  
  
To his surprise she shook her head no.  
  
"Who would have thought it? Hermione Granger not wanting to go to class!"  
  
Hermione gave a weak smile. "Thank you Harry."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"Just for being here for me," she gave him a hug.  
  
"I'll always be there for you," he said quietly. 


	16. The Announcement

Hermione woke the next morning and wasn't surprised to see she had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the fire. She was surprised to that Harry had stayed the whole time with her and she had accidentally fallen asleep with her head in his lap.  
  
Yesterday had been terrible. After finding out that Severus was dying, she stayed the rest of the day in the common room staring at the fire. Harry had stayed most of the time until she had forced him to go to class. He had gone reluctantly and had checked in on her after every one.  
  
At dinner time he had brought her something to eat (which she hardly touched) and then sat with her. He made sure no one disturbed her or asked questions, especially ones that involved Severus. He had the most trouble with Colin Creevy and ended up having to put him in a full body bind curse before he would leave them alone. Ron had avoided them.  
  
So now Hermione rose from the couch, careful not to wake Harry as it was still very early and left the common room, heading towards the dungeons. When she got to Severus' dorms she hesitated. What if he wasn't awake yet? She couldn't stand another minute away from him so she knocked on the door.  
  
She waited for about 2 minutes before it opened slightly. When Severus saw who it was, he opened the door fully and pulled her into an embrace. They stood in each other's arm for a few seconds then went inside.  
  
"Severus, Dumbledore told me," Hermione said when they sat down.  
  
Severus put his face in his hands, "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry for putting you through this," he said mournfully.  
  
"It's not your fault! You have no choice in this!" she said back to him.  
  
Severus didn't answer; he just looked at the floor. It took a while for Hermione see the tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Severus," she said quietly. He looked up and she pulled him into her arms, "don't worry about me. Let's just think about both of us together. I love you."  
  
Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too," he said.  
  
They sat on the couch in each other's arms not doing anything but thinking about each other. They didn't want to do anything else. Severus couldn't think of a better way to spend his last few days than with Hermione. Hermione only thought of him and wondered what the future would bring. How would she ever live without him? Neither realized the other's tears and only continued to think.  
  
"Hermione?" Severus whispered finally, "would you like to go to breakfast?"  
  
"As long as it's with you," she replied. They rose from where they were and walked hand in hand out the door. They didn't care who saw them now. They only cared about being near each other. The Great Hall wasn't even close to being full, so they sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat.  
  
Hermione was surprised at how hungry she was. It took her a while to eat since she was holding Severus' hand with one of hers and using only her other hand to eat. She was just starting her second helping, when Harry sat next to her.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hello," her and Severus both answered.  
  
"I figured you'd go see him this morning," he told Hermione, "but I didn't really expect to see you at breakfast."  
  
"I'm alright now. I have Severus with me," she whispered.   
  
'For the moment,' Harry thought to himself looking mournfully at the couple. He didn't want to see Hermione's heart break. He looked away from them, his eyes stinging with tears.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked him kindly, "what's wrong?"  
  
He looked over at her, "Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
She didn't look convinced, but she noticed he didn't want to talk about it, so she let it be. Harry watched as people entered and stare at Hermione and Severus. Harry tensed up when Malfoy entered, but when he looked over at Severus and Hermione, he saw Severus shoot Malfoy a death glare and put his arm around Hermione, pulling her closer to himself. Malfoy gave a glare (Harry noticed it was a weaker glare than usual) and sat down at his table. Ron entered shortly. He glanced over at them, and sat as far away as was possible.  
  
Harry regretted loosing Ron as a friend. The same thing had happened in their fourth year, but for an entirely different reason. From jealousy. Now it was from anger. How could he have gotten in a fist fight with his best friend?  
  
His thoughts were broken when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The Great Hall went silent.  
  
"I see that the Great Hall is mostly full, so I will make this announcement. I am sorry to all who are not in here, but I trust you all to spread the message. I am glad to announce that this Thursday the school will be hosting an all school Valentine's Day dance. I am sorry for the inconvenience of the time as you have only three days to get prepared, but because of the time, we will have no classes on Wednesday or Friday so people can prepare for the dance on Wednesday and then recover from the dance on Friday. Thank you."  
  
There were some applause, some groans, and some people scurrying around to find dates at once.  
  
"Hermione," Severus whispered to her, "would you go with me?"  
  
Hermione smiled and threw her arms around him, "I wouldn't think of going with anyone else," she answered.  
  
He smiled and hugged her close to him. Harry watched this with a smile on his face. Dumbledore must have made a last minute decision for the dance just for Severus and Hermione. He looked up at the teacher's table and saw a knowing look in the headmaster's eyes. Yup, he must have.  
  
While Hermione had her head on Severus' shoulder, she looked up and saw Ron glaring at them. This took her from her happy moment and she got tears in her eyes. Why did Ron have to be so hard?  
  
"Severus? Can we go now?" she asked tearfully.   
  
"What's the matter?" he asked her.   
  
"Nothing. I'm just full," she said untruthfully.   
  
Severus didn't say anything because he knew she would tell him later and they rose and left the Great Hall.  
  
Ron glared at the entrance for a while and then he left also.  
  
Harry had seen the look Ron was giving Hermione and he had also seen Hermione in tears. This infuriated him that Ron had made her cry just at her first real happiness, and Harry was going to make sure Ron didn't do that anymore. He got up from his seat and followed Ron.  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!!! OH NO!!! Hee hee! Sorry, the next chapter will be out soooooon! 


	17. You Idiot!

Harry followed Ron down the corridors until they came to a spot that was deserted, then without a warning; Harry ran up to Ron and slammed him into a wall.  
  
"HARRY?! What the hell did you do that for?!" Ron yelled as Harry pinned him against the wall.  
  
"Why are you so hard on Hermione?" he hollered back at Ron.   
  
"You know exactly why! Because of that thing she is dating!" he screamed.  
  
"She hasn't done anything to you! If you want to punish anyone it should be Severus even though I haven't a clue why you're pissed at him either."  
  
"He's using her, you can tell!"  
  
"Well if you believe that then you should tell her! Though obviously you are the only one who can't tell that they love each other!"  
  
"There you go with love again! This isn't a fairy tail you know Harry! Not everything has a happy ending!"  
  
"THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING YOU IDIOT! NOT WITH YOU MAKING HER CRY EVERY TIME SHE TURNS AROUND! SHE'S UNDER ENOUGH PRESSURE AS IT IS!"  
  
"Oh what, did her little boyfriend get her pregnant or something?! It wouldn't surprise me!"  
  
Harry got really angry at this. He let go of one of Ron's wrists and with the back of his hand, slapped Ron across the face. Ron just stood stunned.  
  
"No, Ron, she is not fricken pregnant and I've already told you she would never do anything like that! I thought you knew her! But now I don't know why you ever called yourself her friend. Do you know why she's stressed? It's because he's dying, okay?! Severus is dying! He only has a week to live and if you cared one ounce you would be at least a little supportive! Once he is gone she has no one! Yes, you might think she would have me right, well, sorry, but when someone dies all you want to be is with the people you love the most. She loves you, Ron! You were our best friend and now just because she fell in love with someone else, you have to go and break her heart!"  
  
Ron was still clutching the side of his face and trying to take in everything Harry told him. He had a look on his face that made him look like a lost little boy who had just realized the truth in how hard it would be to get back to where you were. Yes, he really hated Severus at the moment, but he had never wanted anyone to die.  
  
"H-he's dying...?" Ron gasped.   
  
"Yes! Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love? Do you know how much it hurts?" Harry answered hotly.  
  
"B-but I... I never knew... how exactly was I supposed to know?!" Ron retorted.  
  
"You shouldn't have to know! You don't need a reason to apologize!"  
  
"Apologize? What did I do that I have to apologize for?" Ron said annoyed.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!! Haven't you been listening to one word I've been saying?! You've broken her heart! Now go apologize!" Harry let go of Ron and pushed him in the direction of the dungeons. Then he turned and made his way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Ron stood in the middle of hallway, not sure what to do. Then he slowly turned and headed to the direction of the dungeons. When he came to Severus' dormitory door he knocked lightly, still not quite certain just exactly what he was going to say.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You know, I have come to the conclusion that I really like cliff hangers! Sorry! Please Review. 


	18. Appologies

Hermione and Severus were sitting in his dormitory just happy to be with each other with silence for once when there was a soft knock on the door. Severus sighed and rose regretfully to open the door. When he opened it he glared hard at the red head standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" he hissed dangerously.  
  
Ron didn't meat his eyes. Instead he looked at the floor. "I- I wanted to- to talk to Hermione," he said softly.  
  
Hermione rose from where she was on the couch and stood behind Severus.  
  
"What about?" Severus asked suspiciously.  
  
Ron started mumbling something and shifting his feet. "I just wanted. to talk to her in private real quick."  
  
"Hermione?" Severus turned to her questioningly.  
  
Hermione looked at him and then at Ron and nodded to Severus, "I'll be alright. I'll just talk to him real quick."  
  
Severus nodded, gave Ron a glare, and let Hermione pass out into the hall.  
  
Hermione stepped out and Severus slowly closed the door as to give the some privacy.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and then back down at the floor. "Hermione, I just wanted to say, well, I'm really sorry. I've been a real prick these last two days and I'm really sorry."  
  
"You really hurt me, Ron," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I promise never to get like that again! Can I make it up to you?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. She really never had heard Ron say a true apology before, so she could forgive him this time. "I forgive you Ron. You don't have to make it up to me. As long as you're my friend. That's enough."  
  
Ron looked up, relief in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm your friend. And I promise to be a better friend from now on."  
  
Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Ron."  
  
He hugged her back. "Yeah, well, it's the least I could do. I finally got some since knocked into me. It took about three beatings from Harry just to get it through my thick skull, but I managed. Hermione, I don't know why I acted like that. It was stupid of me. I'm really sorry. I wish there was more for me to do than just to say that."  
  
"It's alright, Ron. I said I forgive you," she said pulling away from him.  
  
Ron smiled for a while, but then his face suddenly fell.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Well, I just remembered. Hermione, Harry told me about Severus. About how he's dying."  
  
Hermione wasn't smiling now. Ron saw the sorrow on her face and pulled her into another hug.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Ron said, "How is it that he's dying?"  
  
Hermione was beginning to cry again, but she managed to answer, "It's a long story, but I guess I should tell you. You know that hair growing potion that Neville messed up badly on?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said cautiously.  
  
"Well, it turned into a youth potion and when Severus accidentally swallowed some it turned him eighteen."  
  
"I had noticed how he changed, but I didn't give much thought about why," Ron interrupted. Hermione gave him a "don't-interrupt-me" look, "Okay sorry, please continue.  
  
"It turned him eighteen and you know it's lasted for about two weeks, and well, at the end of this week, um," right here she paused and tried to control her emotions. When she finally did, her voice was still shaking, but she was able to go on, "Dumbledore has been doing some tests on Neville's 'potion' and he's found out that at the end of this week Severus will turn back to his older age and from there he will go back to eighteen and then the potion causes him to get ill and then he'll." she stopped and put her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh, Herms, I'm really sorry," Ron said sympathetically.  
  
"There's nothing anyone can do. Dumbledore and McGonagal are doing every test they can to see if there is any way to reverse it, but they haven't found one," Hermione was outright crying now and Ron was felling really awkward. He didn't know what to do.  
  
He was about to say something when (to his dread) Severus' dormitory door opened and Severus' head pooped out. When he saw Hermione crying he went to her side.  
  
"Hermione, what is it," he asked her. She shook her head leaned into him as he put his arms around her. "Weasly, what did you do?!" He asked Ron furiously.  
  
Ron looked terrified and just opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it at a lose of words.  
  
"He didn't do anything, Severus," Hermione said in a small voice, "I was just explaining everything to him and emotion took over. He apologized and everything is better now. We're friends again."  
  
Severus eyed Ron and then turned and led Hermione back into his dorm.  
  
Hermione turned her head and smiled lightly at Ron and mouthed the words, 'Thank you,' and then they were inside with the door shut. Ron looked at the door for a short while, and then, he turned and left. When he was passing a corner, he was stopped by a voice;  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
Ron turned and saw Harry leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I'd like to see you do it," Ron growled at him.  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable, then he walked over to Ron and held out his hand to him.  
  
"Are we alright?" he asked him.  
  
Ron stared at Harry's hand, and then, very slowly, reached out and shook it.  
  
"Yeah, we're alright," he said with a grin.  
  
Harry looked relieved and when they stopped shaking hands, they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" Harry asked Ron as they walked.  
  
Ron groaned, "I almost got the stuffing beat out of me by Snape because Hermione started crying."  
  
Harry laughed lightly, "But it was worth it, right?"  
  
Ron thought about Hermione and thought about their friendship, "Yeah it was worth it."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
WOW! Chapter 18! I've almost reached twenty!! 20 is a big number! Not much of a cliff hanger is it? At least not as bad as the others! Hey, reviewers, I love you to bits, but to some others, if you don't have anything nice to say don't post. You can tell me if you don't like it (everyone's opinion counts) and what mistakes I've made but please don't go insulting me like a few others who did! I would appreciate it lots! Thanx! Love you all! 


	19. The Dance

The last few days until Thursday, for Hermione, went quickly. Between spending time with Severus and also doing her own research to see if she could find a cure, Wednesday came in a blur and she and Severus went shopping for dress robes for the dance. Since it was a Valentine's dance, she got a light shade of pink and she convinced Severus to get a deep red that looked great on him.  
  
Thursday came and Hermione woke up early to see Severus so she could spend the rest of the day getting ready. They walked around the lake and went to Hogsmeade until 3:00 then when they got back, she went to get ready and Severus was invited by Harry to wait in the common room with Him and Ron. Ron had finally gotten used to Severus, so they spent most of the day either playing chess or studying in which Severus would help them.  
  
"So, who are you going to the dance with, Harry?" Severus asked him while playing chess against Ron, who was winning. barely.  
  
"I'm going with Cho Chang from Ravenclaw," Harry said with a wide grin on his face.  
  
Ron looked up. "You are?" He said amazed, "You didn't tell me! When did you ask her?"  
  
Harry looked sheepishly at the floor, "When you were apologizing."  
  
Ron glared at him.  
  
"Who are you taking, Ron," Severus asked hurriedly trying to change the subject.  
  
Ron grinned at this and turned red. "Lavender," He murmured.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, "Really?!" he asked excitedly.  
  
Severus looked confused, "What's so amazing about that?"  
  
"Oh, we were once playing truth or dare and Ron had to tell everyone that he liked Lavender, so I think it's rather ironic."  
  
"Is that that truth or dare game where Hermione had to kiss me?" Severus asked off handedly.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Harry.  
  
"Who dared her to?"  
  
"Seamus," Ron said darkly.  
  
"Hmmm," Severus said thoughtfully.  
  
Ron and Severus continued playing, not really having anything to say at the moment. They heard a door slam from up the stairs of the dormitory and then some running then another door slamming, A few seconds later it happened again only this time in the opposite direction.  
  
Severus and Harry looked up in confusion, but Ron sighed.  
  
"It's the girls. Ginny is always doing that at home, running to Mum's room from her room and then back again for makeup. Hermione or Ginny must need something from one another."  
  
Harry went back to his studies and Severus and Ron turned back to the almost over chess game.  
  
"Why do girls always have to take so long?" Ron said in frustration, "I mean, you don't need three hours to get ready for a dance. They went inside at 3:00 and the dance isn't even until 6:00!"  
  
"Well, they do have more to do than us. We just throw on our dress robes, brush our hair and we are ready to go. Those girls have to put on makeup, do their hair, and who knows what else!" Harry said not looking up.  
  
"True. CHECK MATE!!!!" Ron cried in triumph. Severus had been a difficult opponent and Ron had been playing against him for almost two hours.  
  
"I can't believe I lost to a student!" Severus said putting his face in his hands.  
  
"Don't fret about it," Ron yawned, "I don't usually play against someone who lasts that long. And you do remember in mine and Harry's first year when I beat McGonagall's giant chess game. You know guarding the Sorcerer's Stone?"  
  
"Yeah, and Hermione getting past my thing that guarded it," he said sitting back in his chair. "You, know, I did hear a rumor that you three thought that it was me who was after the Stone."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Well, if you had known you back then, then you would have thought that also, I am almost sure of it," Ron said back.  
  
Severus laughed, "Oh, come on. I couldn't have been that evil."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"Uh, actually you were," Harry reassured him.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Severus said smiling, "What time is it?" he asked Ron yawing.  
  
"5:30. We had better go up and get ready," Ron said standing up and stretching. He then walked up the stairs to their dormitory.  
  
Harry followed and Severus heading out to go to his dorm to get ready. "See you two later." He said stepping out.  
  
***  
  
Twenty five minutes later, Severus walked back to the Gryffindor tower and saw that there were a number of students standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for their dates. Among them he saw Harry's date, Cho Chang. He smiled and passed through the students and up to the Portrait. He said the password (he was a teacher so he knew these things) and then walked in. He saw Harry waiting at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to them.  
  
"Harry, your date is waiting outside," he told him.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Severus. I guess I'll go then. Bye Ron," then he left at what looked like he was trying not to run.  
  
"We're gonna be late if they don't hurry," Ron complained. Only a second later they heard someone clear their throat at the top of the stairs and they both looked up. Severus' jaw dropped. At the top of the stairs were what looked like two angels. But he was only looking at the one in the light pink dress robe who had her brown hair in an elegant bun, which had hair hanging from it in a stylish way. Her makeup outlined her delicate face and her eyes shone brightly.  
  
Ron was staring at the other girl in lavender robes who had her hair down, but it was curled just perfectly to outline her soft face.  
  
Hermione and Lavender walked down the stairs and their dates held out their arms to them. Then they walked together out of the Tower. They saw Harry waiting for them and the three couples walked together to the dance.  
  
When they walked in they were amazed at the decorations. There were hearts floating down from the ceiling like snow that disappeared right above everyone's heads and there were flowers surrounding all of the small tables like gardens that had an arch for an entrance that was covered with flowers. There were hundreds of these little tables and most of them were taken, but the six of them found a spot and sat down.  
  
When they did, Severus finally got over his shock of coming to the dance with this angel and finally found his voice.  
  
"You look beautiful, Hermione," he whispered to her. She smiled.  
  
"You look great yourself," she said cheerfully.  
  
He took her hand and kissed the top of it. "I am lucky to have gotten to go with you, my angel." He said elegantly.  
  
She smiled leaned into him as he put his arm around her. She looked around and suddenly spotted Ginny. She gasped when she saw whose hand she was holding.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed and he looked over at her, "do you know who Ginny came with?"  
  
"No, why?" he asked her.  
  
"She came with Seamus!!!" Hermione told him.  
  
Ron's eyes got big and he looked over at the table Ginny was sitting at. His jaw dropped when he saw Seamus put his arm around Ron's little sister and pull her closer. He was suddenly distracted though by a menu magically appearing in front of him.  
  
They all ordered what they wanted the same as at the Yule Ball that had taken place in their fourth ear by saying what they wanted and it suddenly appeared in front of them.  
  
When they were done eating the music started and the three couple rose to go dance. It was a quick song to start up the dance and by the time it was over the six of them were out of breath and decided to sit down. They watched the other couples dance and talked every once in a while. After about three other songs passed a slow song came on and they decided to dance to this one.  
  
Hermione and Severus danced to this song. Then the next song. And after four more songs they still didn't want to sit down. They were enjoying the night and Hermione wished it wouldn't end.  
  
The dance was supposed to last until midnight and it was already 11:00. Hermione and Severus finally sat down next to Harry who was trying to calm down Ron who was trying very hard to get at Seamus. Hermione found out from Cho and Lavender that he had saw them kissing and was about to pounce on Seamus. Finally to distract him, Lavender drug him out to the dance floor and there he calmed down as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
Hermione sat with Severus. She began talking with Cho getting to know her better. They talked about their lives and about things they had in common. For example they were both muggle borns and both had totally different stories about when they had gotten their letters. They were interrupted when the last slow song of the night came on and Harry took Cho onto the dance floor and Severus and Hermione soon followed.  
  
At midnight, Dumbledore made an announcement and then they all left to go to bed. Hermione holding Severus' hand, Ron had his arm around Lavender's waist, Harry and Cho both had their arms around each other, and Ginny joined them with Seamus who tried to stay far away from Ron.  
  
When they got to the main hallway, Harry left to walk Cho to her common room, and the other three couples walked to the Gryffindor tower. When they got there, Severus took Hermione into his arms and gave her a long kiss on the lips. They only parted when Ron cleared his throat. Then Severus smiled at her and turned to leave, not before muttering "I love you," into her ear. He said goodbye to Ron, Lavender, Seamus and Ginny then walked away to the dungeons.  
  
Lavender sighed. "I still can't believe you two are together," she said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled and they all went into the common room. Hermione was still smiling as she went to bed and fell asleep dreaming of Severus.  
  
**************  
  
Well this is my longest chapter to date. Tell me what you think! Please Review! 


	20. The Dreaded Day

I soooooo very sorry it took so long to update! We lost internet at my house and I had to way to post it! Please forgive me! But while I didn't have internet, I did type up a LOT more chapters!  
  
****So there is no confusion, I am going to tell you all now. Severus is the sweet, charming, handsome, guy we all love. Snape is the old, cranky, snappish, guy that most of us love anyway, just not in this fan fic. There is a difference besides name. Try not to think about it. Just go with the flow.****  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed. It was Saturday morning and she didn't want to do anything. She was still getting over what had happened yesterday. It had finally gotten him. Snape was back.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears when she remembered his harsh words towards her when she had gone to see him last night.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hermione walked down to the dungeons. She wanted to spend the rest of the time she had with Severus because now that it was the end of the week, there was no telling when he could go back to being Snape.  
  
She knocked on his dormitory door, and it opened slowly. Who she saw look out, wasn't her Severus.  
  
"What do you want?" the man on the other side of the door snapped.  
  
Hermione recognized him immediately. It was Professor Snape. Her eyes filled with tears and she just stood out side the door, until;  
  
"Is there something you want, Miss Granger? If not, would you please remove yourself from my sight. I have a head ache, and I don't need to be pestered by foolish girls." he then closed the door in her face.  
  
Hermione tried to hold her tears in until she got to her dormitory, but she couldn't. She started walking back, and as soon as she got around the corner, she collapsed to the ground and began crying. She was still sobbing by the wall, when Harry had found her and took her back to their common room.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Hermione let her tears slide down her face and hugged her pillow. Why had it happened so soon? She continued to cry until there was a knock at her door. She tried to control her voice as she asked who it was.  
  
"It's Harry. Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
She wiped her tears. "Yes," she answered.  
  
He opened the door and came in. He was holding two butterbeers and he sat next to her.  
  
"Want one?" he asked her offering a butterbeer.  
  
She took it, but couldn't drink it. Instead she set it on her bedside table. Then she turned to Harry.  
  
"Is there something you needed?" she asked him groggily.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright," he said. Then he turned to her, "Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled weakly at his concern, but it very quickly faded and she shook her head no. Then she burst into tears. Harry put his arm around her and she leaned into him.  
  
"He's gone, Harry," she cried, "He's gone. I know he'll come back for a short time, but, I've already lost him. By the time he'll come back, I'll only have about a day with him, then he'll be totally gone." She cried harder and Harry rubbed her back in a comforting way.  
  
"Sssshhh, Hermione, I'm here. I'll help you through this," he shushed her.  
  
She cried onto his shoulder a little longer and then she calmed down. Harry laid her on her bed and then went into the common room, got the homework he had been working on. He took it up to where Hermione was so he could sit with her and do his homework.   
  
Hermione was glad Harry was there. She didn't want to be alone. She already felt alone without Severus, but if no one was around, she would probable go crazy. She was glad Harry cared so much.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. And sorry, it just kind of went BOOM! And I'm sure you're like "whoa! What just happened there? Where did that come from?" but, this is how it was planned. Sorry this wasn't very detailed, but you get the point don't you? Yeah, I'm proud to write to such smart readers! Heehee. Okay, I'll end this note before I scare you to much. Bye! Next chapter out soon! 


	21. Potions

Hermione groaned as she got up from bed. She didn't want to wake up this morning. Not without Severus to wait for her at breakfast. Slowly, she got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast. She noticed the sudden hush as she entered, but she ignored it and, trying her hardest not to look at the teacher's table, she sat down between Harry and Ron. Ron was looking awkward like he felt as if Hermione was a bomb about to go off at any moment. Harry, though, put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting way for only a second, then let go.  
  
Hermione dreaded going to classes again. Especially potions. She didn't want to see Snape. Finally she dared look up at the teacher's table. She saw Snape glaring around the room at any student that looked at his direction. They accidentally made eye contact, and instead of the soft, deep eyes full of love that she was used to, they were cold, hard and filled with hate. Hermione looked away as her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't do this. She really couldn't do this. She was about to run out of the Great Hall, but before she could even rise, she felt a warm arm around her shoulders and not long after another arm hugging her waist. She looked up to see Harry looking at her with concern and on the other side of her Ron had put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked her. She nodded. The she hugged them closer.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you two," she whispered to them.  
  
"Probably read a book," Ron said jokingly.  
  
Hermione gave a weak laugh. Then she sniffed back her tears and let go of her two friends. "Thank you."  
  
They nodded and then continued with their breakfast. Hermione tried to eat something, but only managed a piece of toast before they had to go to potions. She got up slowly and walked almost just as slow out and down to the dungeons. Harry and Ron both walked at her sides and every so often they would take her hand and give it a quick squeeze for comfort and then let go.  
  
When they got inside, they sat at the very back in a corner that no one usually sat. The classroom was already full, so it wasn't very long before Professor Snape walked in. His eyes scanned the room with a snarl on his face.  
  
"The rules stay the same!" he barked, "Though I was taken ill for about a month, nothing has changed. We are going to work on a depression potion that helps people deal with depression, obviously. SO GET OUT YOUR SUPPLIES!"  
  
Everyone quickly got out their books and looked at what ingredients they needed for the potion. Then they got what they needed, set their cauldrons on their desk, and waited for further instructions.  
  
"You will all have this potion done within half an hour of the end of class. Then I will use a depression curse on you and we will test out how you did. Get started!"  
  
There was a mad rush as everyone began to make the potion. Everyone, that is, except Hermione. She was going slowing. She felt week from the tears that had formed in her eyes. She tried to go faster, but it was no good. She tried to get a hold on herself and was about to begin again, when a dark figure was moved in front of her.  
  
"May I ask, Miss Granger, why you have not started on your potion yet?" Snape asked her in a dangerous voice.  
  
She didn't look up. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. She just looked at her shoes.  
  
"Answer me, Granger!" Snape hissed.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Get started on your potion! You are to have it done in fifteen minutes or you will receive detention."  
  
She began to get her ingredients ready. She sighed as Snape walked away.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she had the potion done. Barely. She was just added in the last ingredient when Snape walked towards her. He looked into her cauldron and snarled at the golden yellow potion inside.  
  
"It looks right, but let's see if it works," he lifted his wand to her, "Depressiano," he said sharply.  
  
Hermione had already been feeling depressed, so with this spell, it became unbearable. She started bawling. She felt like someone was squeezing her stomach, she couldn't breathe from crying so hard. She felt like she just wanted to die on the spot. She had never felt such intense pain. It wasn't physical, but she felt like everyone hated her. No one cared.  
  
Suddenly there was a glass shoved up to her face. It was a glass full of the potion she had just made and thinking of the potion made her think of Severus. This made her cry harder and she couldn't drink the potion.  
  
Snape was glaring at her. Why wouldn't she take the potion? He hadn't used that strong of a depression spell on her. Finally he turned to Harry.  
  
"Potter, give your pathetic friend the potion!" he commanded.  
  
Harry jumped and took the cup from him. He went quickly to Hermione's side.  
  
"Hermione, take this potion," he whispered to her soothingly.  
  
"No," she said between her sobs, "why should I? Nobody cares about me. Nobody cares that I don't have the one I love anymore. All people want is for me to go curl up in a corner and die!"  
  
Harry glared at Snape, who snarled back.  
  
"I care, Hermione," Harry said so only she could here, "I said I'll help you through this and I will. Now take the potion. You'll feel better when you do."  
  
Hermione shook her head again. "You don't care. You're just giving me this to make me stop all the noise I'm making and because Snape told you to. I don't want to take the potion. I can't do anything right so it might poison me. You would like that though, wouldn't you? Everyone would be better off without me." Hermione cried harder.  
  
"Hermione, believe me. I don't want you to die. You're my best friend. I could never let anything bad happen to you. You are the best witch I have ever known. You do everything right. This potion is perfect. If you want me to, I'll take some of it first so you know that it's alright. Hermione, take the potion. Please?"  
  
Hermione tried not to listen to him. She thought these were all lies, yet something in his voice told her, it was the truth.  
  
She took the glass and quickly felt better, though not entirely. She still had the sadness she had started the day with. It didn't improve when Snape started talking.  
  
"Now that you have finally gotten control of yourself, Miss Granger, go help Mr. Longbottom. He seems to be as hopeless with potions as you are at defending yourself against the Depression Curse!"  
  
Harry glared hard at Snape, "Leave her alone!" he yelled suddenly.  
  
"What was that, Potter?" Snape yelled back.  
  
"I said leave Hermione alone! She didn't ask you to put that curse on her! Couldn't you tell she is depressed enough?!" Harry yelled at Snape.  
  
The whole classroom was silent. Snape was glowering.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor and you will see me after classes for detention! That is enough out of you, Potter!"  
  
"He was just standing up for Hermione!" Ron suddenly screamed.  
  
"Thirty more points from Gryffindor! You will join this valiant protector in detention, Mr. Weasley!"  
  
Ron glared. Hermione looked back and forth from the Professor to her best friends. They were getting into trouble just because of her. Anger for Snape suddenly welled up inside her. This added to her sadness. It felt like so much pressure building up inside her, that she suddenly burst out;  
  
"DAMN YOU, SEVERUS!" she yelled, then ran from the dungeon tears starting to run down her cheeks.  
  
Everyone in the classroom stood stunned in place. Ron and Harry stayed put. There was nothing they could do.  
  
***  
  
Hermione ran to the Gryffindor tower and into her dormitory. She collapsed on her bed and began to cry. She missed Severus so much. She continued to cry until she fell asleep. She wasn't thinking about classes at the moment.  
  
It was about an hour later when Harry knocked on the door. It was after potions class and he had been heading to the Transfiguration classroom when he had decided to check up on her. When he got no answer to his knock, he opened the door and looked in to see Hermione spread out on her bed, fast asleep. Ron looked in from behind him.  
  
"Reckon we should wake her up?" Ron inquired.  
  
Harry shook head. "I think we should let her sleep. We're only doing reviews all day, so she knows everything we're gonna do in class. Let's go."  
  
They closed the door silently to the sleeping girl, and walked to their next class.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I really hoped you liked it! I'm sorry if they were a bit OOC! I'm also sorry if it seems like I'm rushing the story, but I really want to get to *DUM DUM DUM!* THE SCENE! Sorry. Please R/R! 


	22. Detention 3

Wednesday. Harry and Ron walked to the detention they had with Professor Snape. They were really dreading it sense just that day they had heard that there had been an explosion of a cementing potion. It would take ages for it to come off and they doubted Snape would let them use magic.  
  
When they got to the classroom, they knocked and Snape opened the door magically. The entered and saw he was at his desk. They also took in the sight of the entire classroom covered in a grey colored glop.  
  
Snape smiled evilly. "For your detention you are to clean up all of this mess without magic. Mr. Filch has brought some buckets of water and the cleaner is next to them. Get to work." He then continued to grade the papers on his desk.  
  
Harry and Ron glared at him for a second then they walked over to the buckets. They began scrubby while grumbling to each other.  
  
"I hate him," Ron hissed to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and tried to scrub off lot of potion that refused to come off the floor. "It'll take up forever to get this cleaned up," he gasped while scrubbing harder.  
  
"I bet he messed the student up on purpose just to surprise us with this, you know?" Ron growled.  
  
Harry nodded again. He didn't really feel like talking. His mind was more on Hermione. He hoped she was alright. He didn't really want to leave her alone. They both knew that Severus would come back any time soon and then after that, he would be gone permanently. He didn't know how Hermione would react to that. Just with Severus turning back into Snape was hard on her. He himself didn't want Severus to die either. He had gotten along great with him and was a good friend to him.  
  
Harry's thoughts were suddenly cut off by someone coughing. He looked over to see Snape bent over his desk, hacking and choking as if something was in his throat. He looked over at Ron who looked hopeful.  
  
"Er.are you alright, Professor?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
Snape couldn't answer because another coughing attack took over and he doubled over.  
  
"You think he might choke to death?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear. Harry smacked him on his shoulder lightly.  
  
"What would you do if he killed over right." Harry was cut off because Snape had suddenly stopped coughing and looked over at them. Then his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor right next to his desk.  
  
Harry and Ron stared. That. was unexpected.  
  
"See, Ron! Now what are we going to do?!" Harry asked in panic.  
  
Ron looked scared. "Let's see if he's alright," he said nervously.  
  
They ran to Snape's side, but the person they were looking at was not Professor Snape.  
  
It was the young Severus lying unconscious on the floor. 


	23. Just live for the moment

Be warned! Very Fluffy!! Hee hee!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was doing her homework. She had so much to do because she had missed on Monday and had also skipped potions on Tuesday so she was working furiously to get it done. Harry and Ron had just left to go to their detention about half an hour ago. She wondered what they would do.  
  
She was just about finished with her potions essay when both Harry and Ron came bursting into the common room. Hermione looked up at them, puzzled.  
  
"What is it?" she asked concernedly.  
  
"You have to come with us," Harry said urgently.  
  
"Where?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just come on!" Ron demanded.  
  
Hermione rose from where she was and followed the seemingly panic stricken boys out of the Gryffindor tower. They led her down the passages, and up some flights of stairs, then they came to their destination.  
  
"What are we doing at the hospital wing?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Harry sighed, "Follow us."  
  
They led her down to one of the farther away bed and when she looked around the curtain she gasped and placed her hand over he mouth.  
  
Severus was lying, asleep, in the bed, his face a ghostly white.  
  
"Severus." Hermione whispered through her fingers. She walked over to his side and sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
Harry and Ron watched as tears formed in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. Hermione took Severus' hand in her own. This movement awoke him and he looked over to her.  
  
"Hermione.?" he said weakly.  
  
Hermione stood up. "Severus," she answered and embraced him.  
  
He held her close to himself. "Hermione, I'm so sorry," he said to her, "I'm so sorry for being cruel to you."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Severus," she answered, "You couldn't do anything about it."  
  
He didn't answer, he just tightened his arms around her a planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I love you," she said to him.  
  
"I love you more," he answered.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly, "No, I love you more."  
  
"I do more," Severus said chuckling.  
  
"I do," Hermione giggled back.  
  
"I do," Severus laughed.  
  
"I do!" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Is this the only sort of arguing you two do?" Ron asked raising an eye brow.  
  
Hermione giggled, "Mainly."  
  
"Yeah mostly she yells at me because I kiss to well," Severus said cheerily.  
  
Ron made a face, "Not something I needed to know."  
  
Harry watched this conversation with a smile on his face. It was good to see the smile that only Severus could bring to Hermione's face. He was glad they were both happy again. It was such a happy moment he just had to:  
  
"GROUP HUG!" he yelled and pulled Ron with him over to Severus and Hermione and threw his arms around the two.  
  
Ron stood awkwardly at first behind Harry, then he smile and also joined into the hug. Severus just had a shocked look on his face and Hermione was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I love you guys," Hermione said to the three of them.  
  
"I love you to Hermione," Harry answered, and in a joking voice he added, "and you Ron! And you Severus! I LOVE YOU ALL!"  
  
"Okay, Harry, your starting to scare us," Severus laughed. They all ended the hug.  
  
"He started to scare me when he called for a group hug," Ron said, "Now I'm just plain terrified of him."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"I'm glad I'm back," Severus sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "Do you remember anything about when you turned older?"  
  
Severus shuddered, "All of it. I remember snapping at you Hermione when you came to visit me Friday, I remember Neville messing up on his potion yesterday, when Hermione ran out of the classroom Monday, and your guys' detention. I hate myself for those things," he put his face in his hands.  
  
Hermione put her arm around his shoulders. "You couldn't have stopped it, Severus. Don't blame yourself."  
  
"I can't believe I said all of those things," he said mournfully.  
  
"Severus Snape! If you don't accept my forgiveness right now I will be forced to hurt you!" Hermione said sharply.  
  
"I accept your forgiveness Hermione, I'm just not worthy of it,"  
  
"Come on, Severus, cheer up! I'm not dwelling on it, you shouldn't either. We're together now, and that's what matters. Just live for the moment for once." Hermione said more gently.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that," Severus agreed kissing her. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you more," Severus grinned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Told you it was fluffy didn't I? I like fluffy! Fluffy is so cute! And, no, ppls, Harry is not gay! I just wanted to add some humor to it. So anyone who was thinking that, get your minds out of the gutter! Hee hee! JK! Okay. Sorry. Please review! Love you to bits! 


	24. Temporary

Hermione and Severus spent all of the next day together. They didn't mention that they only had that one day. They laughed together and discussed happy matters, but in the back of their minds, they were both dreading when the day would end.  
  
Harry and Ron would come in occasionally, but they had to go to class. Dumbledore had excused Hermione from classes. Severus was glad she stayed with him. If he had been left alone to dwell on what was going to happen and what had already happened, he was sure he would have gone insane.  
  
They didn't stay in the hospital wing for very long. After about an hour of talking, they went for a walk around the lake throwing food to the giant squid and watching it take it from the surface.  
  
They walked around holding hands not caring if anyone saw. And many people did see. Most of them didn't even look their way. Some looked at them sympathetically. Very few, mostly her close friends, talked to them. When the classing ended, they were joined in their walk by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Hagrid.  
  
The seven of them wandered to Hogsmeade. There they went to Zonko's, Huneydukes, and the Shrieking Shack which they tried to break into (Severus' idea) just for show to the third years who still thought it was haunted. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Severus all knew the truth of course so it obviously didn't bother them. When they got back to Hogwarts Severus and Hermione went to the Hospital Wing, but Madam Promphry wouldn't let anyone else in so they left.  
  
Severus and Hermione sat in a sudden gloom that had come over them. Neither of them wanted the time to go by. They knew it was only a matter of time before... before...  
  
"Hermione, don't think about it," Severus said to her, "We won't think about it until it happens."  
  
"Excellent idea, Severus," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Dumbledore standing in the hospital doorway. "And I hope that you won't have to think about for another week then."  
  
"What do you mean, Albus?" Severus asked him.  
  
Dumbldore smiled slightly. "We have found a temporary cure for you."  
  
There was a shocked silence.  
  
"Really?" Severus said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes, but it is only temporary," Dumbledore told him solemnly.  
  
"How long is temporary?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Well in this case a week," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"A week? What potion are you using?' Severus inquired.  
  
"MvGonalgal invented it actually. She has not thought of a name yet. She made it by taking some samples of Mr. Longbottom's potion and when she reversed it she was able to make a small cure, but like the youth potions, it only lasts for a short time. We have tested it, and it is proven to work as far as our knowledge goes." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Severus' neck, "A whole other week!"  
  
"Yes, it's wonderful!" Severus answered hugging Hermione close to him.  
  
Hermione turned to Dumbledore, "When can he take the potion?"  
  
"He should take it as soon as possible. If we don't give it to him before the other potion takes effect, it won't work. I have just enough right here." He took out a flask and handed it to Severus. Severus hesitated.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Well, this is just happening so fast! I just had to have a minute to have it go through my mind. I... just... well... it's kind of hard to accept. I was all prepared to die and then as I accept it, I get told that I can live for another week. It's just hard to have it go through my head. Everything is just... happening." He explained.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, that's true, but think. A whole other week! Can you believe it! I had thought I would loose you today and it's been haunting me ever since I heard. Now we can go one for one more week. Delay the day we have been dreading!"  
  
"Yes, I would give anything for just another day with you. A week will be paradise," he kissed her and then drank the potion down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope it's better that I combined them. I had been thinking about it then I got a review (Thank you Piggie!) that said I should so I did and I hope it's better. I'm trying!!! Please tell me your honest opinion on this! Tell me what I did wrong! I know there is something wrong with it I just can't find what!!!! PLEASE HELP!! 


	25. The End and The Beginning

Hermione couldn't remember a time when she felt more relieved than she did after Dumbledore had told them they had found a temporary cure for Severus. Now she would have him another week!!!  
  
Severus also felt relieved. Now he could fulfill his plan that he had made when he had first found out he was dying. He just didn't know when, where, or how he was going to do it. He decided to do it on Saturday.  
  
Friday came in a flash and Saturday wasn't far behind.  
  
Severus walked to dinner with Hermione. They sat by Harry and Ron.  
  
When dinner started Severus finally plucked up the courage to ask her.  
  
"Hermione, would you go to dinner with me tomorrow at Hogsmeade?" he asked her timidly.  
  
"Of course, Severus!" she squeaked and threw her arms around him, "how long has it been since we've done that?"  
  
"About three weeks I think," Severus answered smiling.  
  
***(Saturday)  
  
Severus looked through his wardrobe.  
  
'Let's see,' he thought to himself, 'should I wear black, black, black, or, who would have guessed it! Black! I think I'll go with. black!'  
  
He rolled his eyes and put on his black dress robes. He looked at himself in his mirror and hoped he looked his best. Tonight was going to be a special night.  
  
He turned away from his reflection and walked out of the dungeons towards the Gryffindor tower. When he got there he gave the password and entered. Hermione was just coming down the stair case. She didn't look as elegant as in the Valentine Dance, but it didn't matter to Severus. To him, she looked like an angel in anything. She was wearing dark blue dress robes and her hair was pulled back into an elegant pony tail with hair framing her face.  
  
"Hello, Severus. Is it time to go?" she smiled at him.  
  
Severus smiled back. "Yes, shall we be off?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione answered.  
  
"Don't forget to be home by midnight!" Ron yelled jokingly.  
  
"And don't do anything to careless!" Harry added.  
  
"Stay out of dark alleys!"  
  
"Look both ways before crossing the street!"  
  
"Behave yourselves!"  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
Hermione laughed and her and Severus walked out of the Gryffindor tower. When they exited Hogwarts there was a carriage waiting for them. They entered it and it took them to Hogsmeade to a fancy restaurant.  
  
They sat at the table reserved for them and ordered. It was in a private room so it was all to them. They talked and ate and Hermione had a wonderful time.  
  
Severus loved her. He loved her with his whole heart and soul. He loved how he could talk to her without worry, her personality. To him, she was perfect. She was his angel.  
  
Near the end of dinner, Severus got suddenly very nervous. He knew why, yet he didn't know why. He loved her and he knew she loved him. He suddenly became quiet.  
  
"Severus what is it?" Hermione asked him  
  
"It's just..." he paused and sighed. Then he walked to where she was sitting, kneeled in front of her and took her hand and opened a small box that he had been keeping in his pocket "Hermione, will you marry me?" he said opening the box that held a ring.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
awwww, love. I love love. Please review! 


	26. Epilogue

Hermione watched all the first years walk towards the sorting hat. She smiled encouragingly at the little boy with black hair, black eyes, and who was rather tall. He gave her a thumbs up sign and she returned it. She was sitting at the teacher's table with her fellow teachers. She had begun to teach Potions after her husband has died and her son had grown old enough to be taken care of by a babysitter.  
  
"Snape, Severus!" Professor McGonagal called out.  
  
The little boy walked to the stool, grinning at his mother. He sat down. Hermione waited. And waited. And waited. The sorting hat couldn't seem to make up it's mind. Well, what did you expect when he was a son of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Finally it called out,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Hermione clapped the loudest of all in the Great Hall. She wished Severus was here. She knew what his reaction would have been. He would have really freaked out that any son of his had been put into Gryffindor.  
  
The rest of the children were sorted and then the feast began. Hermione watched her son, a proud smile on her face. Her son was a Gryffindor! It had all happened so quickly. It was a Saturday that Severus had proposed to Hermione. Then on Monday they got married and then had a small honeymoon. They spent it all in Severus' quarters just glad to be together. Then on that Thursday he had died. Hermione still remembered the pain. It had hurt.  
  
A few weeks later, she found out she was with child.  
  
Severus' child.  
  
She had been so happy, she had cried. She still had some of Severus with her.  
  
And now she had watched her son being sorted into Gryffindor. She was proud beyond belief.  
  
She knew Severus would always be with her, but with her son here, she had some of him physically with her. She loved her son. She still loved Severus.  
  
And she always would.  
  
The End  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'M DONE!!! I can't believe it! I was only planning on writing 20 chapters. I will make a Sequel! Believe me! I really hope you liked it! 


	27. Sequel

THE SEQUEL IS UP!  
  
It's called "Looking into Death". The title will change when I can think of something better, but for not that's what it is. 


End file.
